


Reusable Bags

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Candy, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Gifts, fanon medic swoop, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Swoop and Paddles find an unexpected surprise on Ratchet's desk. Ratchet is more than happy to share.
Relationships: Ratchet & Paddles, Ratchet & Swoop, Swoop & Paddles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Reusable Bags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredneedle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shatteredneedle).



> EVEN MORE DINO DAY FIC. I'd say i'm nearly done, but i think there's three more. XD

"What am this?" Swoop poked the bag--some kind of shimmery blue fabric tied with a gold ribbon--that he knew hadn't been on Ratchet's desk before his break. 

"Me Paddles not know." The other Dinobot leaned over Swoop's shoulder carefully to look at the bag. "Me not leave for him Ratchet. It not for lesson?"

Swoop shook his head. Whatever it was, it was not something that Ratchet used for first aid lessons. He knew that for certain, because he had taken all of the classes twice.

"Glad to see you on time, Paddles." They both turned at the sound of Ratchet's voice. "What's so fascinating about my desk?"

"Someone leave bag on desk. Us not know who," Paddles replied.

"Me Swoop no see when leave for break," the flyer added.

"Oh?" Ratchet stepped around the larger mechs to look at his desk. He smiled when he saw the bag sitting in the middle of his work space. "Ah, that's a gift from Wheeljack. We've been passing that bag back and forth for years."

"What am inside?" Paddles ducked down slightly to peer at the bag more closely. 

"What is inside," Ratchet corrected absently as he reached for the bag. He pulled the ribbon off quickly and then peered into the mouth of the bag with a smile. "And its molded energon goodies. I haven't had those since… well. I can't even remember. Which means the two of you have _never_ had them. Hold out your hands."

Swoop and Paddles each held out a hand as instructed. Ratchet carefully dumped a few tree-shaped treats into their palms and then he tucked the bag into his subspace. 

Swoop studied the goodies for a moment--he could see metallic flakes in the suspension and wondered what they were--before picking one up with his free hand and putting it in his mouth. Paddles copied him a moment later. They both made happy sounds as the treats began melting.

They might have been the best tasting treats Swoop had ever had.

"That am good!" Paddles grinned brightly. "Me ask where him Wheeljack get!"

Swoop nodded in agreement.


End file.
